Thankyou daddy
by starryskiesx
Summary: Eleven year old Jane wants to know about her mother, and it's up to Harry and Ron to fill her in. The story of Harry and Hermione's love is told through a series of mermories, but what truths will be uncovered?


"Daddy, tell me about her." Eleven year old Jane said simply from the dining room.

"Tell you about whom?" Her father asked as he came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on his jeans. He ran his hand nervously through his jet black hair and stared intently at the ground, avoiding his daughter's gaze.

"You know who Dad." His daughter, as always, could tell when he was lying.

Harry sighed and raised his gaze to meet hers; it was about time she found out. But still…it wouldn't hurt to postpone it for at least one more day… "Daddy's tired, could we do it tomorrow?"

Jane raised an eyebrow and stared him down. Harry stared back. Jane raised another eyebrow. Harry sweated. Jane continued to stare calmly back at him. Harry blinked.

"Fine." Harry gave up clutched his daughter's hand and led her through the Dining room and into the Living room. Jane positioned herself upon a pouffe and sat patiently. Once again Harry marveled at how alike she was to her mother. The same smile, the same ears, the same mouth, the same way of holding herself, the same brains and, unfortunately for Harry, Jane had inherited her mother's talent for staring competitions.

He slowly walked over to his private chest. It was a simple chest, of medium size, wrapped in brown leather with brass fastenings, but what was inside meant the world…to Harry at least. It was _his _chest. Nobody opened it except _him_. And still he hadn't opened it for eleven years – but now he was ready…he thought. From around his neck, he pulled a small key fastened to a silver chain. After a few shaky breaths, he inserted the key in the lock and turned it. The chest popped open, emitting a cloud of dust.

From where she sat, Jane knew this would be a night she would not soon forget. From as far back as she could remember, she had a burning desire to know what was in that chest. But still her father would not open it, and she respected his privacy. The fact she didn't have the key didn't help either. She watched her father pick up the chest, walk over to her and sit down.

"Do you know what this is?" He murmured softly.

"Your chest." Harry shook his head. "No?"

"Well yes, it is a chest but this is just the tip of the iceberg." Harry put his hand in the chest and extracted a knife.

"What's that for?" Jane asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You'll see. Follow me." Harry led her out the front door and strolled out into the mid afternoon sun. They went around the back of the house and stopped at the old birdbath. The birdbath in which the "bird" part was missing. No birds ever bathed there.

"It's just the old birdbath. What are we doing here?" Jane had absolutely no clue as to what was going on.

"You'll see."

"Oi Harry!" A familiar voice yelled behind them.

Jane whipped around and an ear-to-ear grin spread across her face. "Uncle Ron!" she squealed.

"Hey kiddo. Who's your favourite godfather?" Jane ran to the tall, still red haired, man and jumped into his arms. Ron hugged her tightly and set her on the ground.

Jane stuck yer tongue out and said, "You're my **only **godfather dummy."

"Well I'm still the best.

Jane shook her head and let that one slide. She pulled him towards Harry where the two friends embraced warmly.

"How've you been Harry?"

"Alright – Um, Ron? …we're going…down below. I'd appreciate it if you came, I mean, you were a part of it all too."

"You mean… down there?"

"Yes. You remember don't you?"

"Of course. But it's been eleven years."

"I have to tell Jane, and you…could help."

"Alright," Ron nodded solemnly.

"Hem Hem. What are you talking about?" Jane cleared her throat loudly.

"Sorry. Alright, let's get this over with." Harry took out the knife from the chest and pricked the tip of his finger with it. A drop of blood fell into the bowl of the birdbath. It shimmered for a moment then was absorbed into the concrete.

"Whoa. What was that?" Jane asked, only to be ignored by the two. The bath instantly filled up with water…or something very like it. It shimmered in the light and reflected onto their faces. "Is that a pensive?"

"No. It's a teleporter." Harry answered. "It's like a Portkey – you need Potter blood to work it though. The blood must also be drawn with this knife. Ron and I invented this uh…security I guess you could call it." He said, smiling warmly at Ron. "Ok Jane, hold my hand and don't think about ANYTHING, Ron you do the same. Clear your mind COMPLETELY."

"Harry you sound like Trelawney."

"Well I'm serious. Ok are you ready? No thoughts. One, two, three!" Harry dunked his head in the substance and the three felt a tug at their navels. They whirled around and, seconds later, landed.

Jane looked around. They were in a room made of stone. It seemed to be under the earth as there was no natural light, just lit torches that hung along the walls. They were standing in a small section but then a corridor led down to another larger section, cloaked in shadow. The smell of incense tickled at Jane's nose and a chill sent shivers down a spine.

"Where are we?"

"Under our house." Harry replied quietly.

"Cool." Jane grinned. Ron grabbed a torch from the side of the wall and led the way down the tunnel. When they reached the end the room it was completely black. Harry pulled out his wand and lit two of the torches closer to them, then the next and around the circle they went, until they reached the back wall where a roaring fire was ignited.

"Wow. It's amazing we did all this." Ron commented.

"Dad, what is this place?" Jane said in wonder. They were standing in a round room, its walls, ceilings and floors made entirely of marble. Around the room were silver stands with strange objects on them. In the corners were small cabinets, chests and a sofa and in the middle, was a large basin on a golden stand. To the side of the room was a small, wooden door.

"This… is home to my memories." Harry said, watching Ron examine the objects on the stands, smiling thoughtfully.

"Who made it?"

"Your Uncle Ron and I did…shortly after the accident."

"And what did you make it for?"

"Your mother. Come over here." The three gathered at the basin in the middle. "Do you know what this is?"

"A pensieve, I saw one at the museum once **(AN: Yes wizards have museums)**"

"Well I'm going to take you back in time. I'm going to tell you the story of your mother and I. But first let me give you some background information about our lives."

**AN: What do you think? Love it? Like it? Hate it?**

**Please tell me, please review!**

**Laura**

**Oh, and by the way, I know I should be getting back to "burn" but I'm just practicing my writing a bit so I can get better. My postings will be a bit scattered between my three stories so sorry. **


End file.
